Of Diamonds and Blue Eyes
by RollingBeatle
Summary: A civilization is dug up by curious explorers who are awed at the beauty. Some are greedy though, and want the treasures of the cave for themselves. Not everything is what it seems in this cave.
1. Chapter 1

**Just an odd story I came up with a little bit ago. A little supernatural, a little adventure and some romance. I hope you all enjoy Of Diamonds and Blue Eyes!**

* * *

The caves outside a busy city was home to a civilization that hadn't been there long, only the past couple hundred years. The people of it were pale and would die if they came in contact with the sun. The gems in the cave, precious and very rare, are connected to the life forces of the inhabitants.

If too many of the gems are taken out then the inhabitants if the cave go into a wild rage and kill anything in sight. Now, a group of explorers has stumbled upon the cave.

JOURNAL ENTRIES

MIKE- Just another day in paradise I guess. Nothing fun ever happens in these stupid caves, and my friends aren't being much of a help either. All they wanna do is look around the same place we looked last week and it wasn't even fun the first time. Micky keeps insisting he saw something there he could use in one of his inventions but... I really have just stopped caring. I got left in the mine as a baby, nothing but a hat with me. I never knew my mom and dad and now I want to go looking and see the world. Too bad I'll die the second I go outside. Fun stuff this world is.

CASSIE- Well we finally did it. My little exploration group has finally found something worth checking out. From what I heard from them (I was busy with a waterfall and a lizard) the cave seems to shimmer, so they suspect gems. Maybe I could finally settle down if we struck rich. I had been traveling since my teens, maybe some time to live would be nice. Darren, our self appointed second in command (basically mister stuck up rich boy whose parents funded me) seemed especially excited about the prospect of getting richer. I swear he's a bubble head. With any luck he'll pop some day.

MICKY- I don't know why Mike's been so moody lately, it seems everything gets him down! I hope some of my new creations will help take his mind off of things, I just want my friend back. Peter and Davy have been awful quiet lately, I really hope they aren't planning anything insane without me! Those jerks... Anyway I just found out that today I turned twenty four! No one tells us who keeps track but once every year we get a day to relax and not have to work. It's really nice to just goof of instead of goofing off on the job.

MARLOW- That cave we found was nice... Although it would've been nicer of Darren hadn't been talking about mining the whole thing out and taking away every piece of it. I'd like to pop that guy in the mouth but Cass won't let me. Something about money problems. Outside the cave the grass was off though. I don't think anyone else noticed, I was the only one barefoot! It was odd, like the grass was swollen, and it was a pale blue green unlike the rest of the lush green grass around. I'd have to investigate further.


	2. Chapter 2

CASSIE POV

I was checking out the site around the hole my group had found. Gosh it was weird, all the plants around it seemed... Bluer, and thicker too. The grass was especially weird. I had Marlow collect a sample to analyze later.

I went back to my friend and fellow explorer. "You wanna go in with me?" I asked her, already almost certain of the answer. Marlow nodded, an excited look in her eyes. "That's sounds awesome! Just you and me?" She asked, curious.

"Yeah. Darren will whine but we'll be fine. It's not like we're going to run into anyone!" I said with a laugh. Darren always claimed he went with us for "protection" but I'm pretty sure he just wanted to hit on Marlow... What a creep. Marlow had made it clear in various ways she didn't have any interest in him but I don't think he ever really got the message.

She went to gather up our supplies to ensure that we had a smooth trip.

Not much later Marlow and I were slowly going down into the gaping hole that was the entrance to the cave. We were greeted with a gun aimed between our eyes.

MICKY POV

A call rang through the caves. "OUTSIDERS!"

Oh gosh... The last outsiders had been when Mike was dropped into the caves, and that was over twenty years ago. Since I was only a kid I had only heard rumors of the uproar he had caused. I rushed to where the intruders were. They were two girls, both with their hands up as they were poked and prodded. One was glowering, muttering obscenities under her breath. The other was a little younger, looking around nervously.

The second girls eyes connected with mine. She looked so scared, and shocked. I felt protective of her instantly. Going over I motioned for the guards to stop poking them. "Why should we listen to you?" a newer guard said to me with a snarl.

"Do you know who I am?" I snapped at him. "I'm Dolenz. As in, my father is your boss. So what I say goes!" The guard backed off and nodded. He looked completely petrified and I couldn't help but chuckle.

I looked at the two girls. "Are you alright?" I asked gently, not wanting to frighten the one girl.

She shrugged a bit but had stopped shaking. "I'm Marlow, and that's Cassie." She told me gently. "We didn't know there were people down here."

I frowned a bit and sighed. "Yes we tend to like it that way..." I said softly. "You girls should go back up, it would be a bad idea to stay."

Marlow sighed sadly and nodded a little. "I understand..." Her voice held an oddly sad tone, like she didn't wanna leave.

"I could give you guys a little tour. I can see you're explorers." I said, gesturing to their equipment. The girls nodded, the other, Cassie, having a smile flicker across her face. "Just wait here." I told them and ran off to find my friends, knowing that they would probably want to meet the girls. It didn't take me long to find Peter, Davy and Mike all talking about how outsiders and it being so long since some had come around and blah blah blah. "Hello!" I said to them happily. "You guys wanna meet them?" I asked with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

DAVY POV

Oh well this was... Interesting, to say the least. Micky always did SOMETHING crazy, although never this... Extreme I guess. He was leading us over to the girls, chatting away. I thought this was quite a bad idea but I could never really object to seeing more girls, and anyway all the ones down here had dated me at some point and none were going to date me again.

Micky had told us that their names were Marlow and Cassie. As we walked I saw the two girls standing together. One looked happy and bubbly while the other looked like she might kill us.

Micky went over to the happy one. "This is Marlow, the other is-"

"I'm Cassie." she said sharply. "You don't need to speak for us." Cassie kind of glared at Micky.

"Calm down Shotgun." Mike said to her firmly. "If it weren't for him you'd probably be dead." She just shrugged a bit, as if she didn't care.

Micky did his best to keep up a smile. "They're explorers, I wanted to show them around a bit so they had something worthwhile to report."

Peter smiled at the girls happily. "How's it like up there?"

Marlow shrugged. "Pretty dull really. Not as interesting as down here, but it's... Okay." The poor girl seemed almost sad to talk about the above. I wonder why, we'd all love to get up there, in the sun with more people. "It's a lot warmer though..." She remarked as she rubbed her arms. Micky took off his fur-lined jacket and wrapped it around her.

"We keep a lot of sheep and stuff down here so we have warm clothes." Micky told her gently as a tiny blush formed on both of their cheeks. "I should've noticed that you weren't wearing thick clothing, you must be freezing compared to us." He said gently. Marlow was smiling at him sweetly.

"Mick I'm gonna head back to my home, okay?" I said, seeing there really wasn't any hope for me hitting on either of them. He nodded to me absent-mindedly. "C'mon Peter." I said as I walked away, knowing he wouldn't have any fun. "Mike are you coming?" I asked. Mike shook his head. "Someone needs to keep Micky company."

I nodded to him and left with Peter.

MIKE POV

I needed to keep an eye on Cassie. That girl looked like she was going to murder Micky, and possibly her friend. And I needed to make sure Micky didn't make any more moves on that Marlow girl, that kid was messed up enough. I didn't need to deal with him getting all lovesick. It had happened before and all it was, was a major pain in the ass.

I had to admit though that Cassie had a certain air about her, you could tell she was all business, no fun unless she had any time. It was a bit appealing I had to say. She reminded me of myself in a way, except female.

Micky lead them to where we grew crops. Cassie took out a sketch pad and drew the light radiating from some special crystals. "So light comes from these and the crops don't need sun?" She asked gently. I nodded to her. She crouched down and looked at the plants. "Marlow they're swollen, like the grass..." She said in a low voice. Marlow hopped over and looked at it. "You're right, it seems all the plants are."

Marlow walked over to Micky. "Can I see your eyes real quick, I noticed something kind of odd." Micky opened his eyes wide and she pulled out a magnifying glass. "Dark blue, slightly larger than average." She walked over to me without hesitation. "Same with him, but his aren't larger."

"I wasn't born here, Micky was. That could be why." Marlow nodded softly.

"I'm no scientist but I think the crystals are causing accelerated evolution..." Cassie said in a softly curious tone. "God I wish we could study this more, it's... Fascinating really."

I looked at her. "Could this hurt us?" I asked worriedly.

"Evolution is natural, so no." She said to me, her hard exterior gone, only curiosity left. "Really the only thing this is a danger to is other species."

"How so?" Micky asked her, a note of concern in his voice.

"Your species becomes dominant, take over the human race if you're more advanced than us, and more violent." Marlow explained. "But you don't seem violent, just private."

I frowned a bit. "I wish I could say that for all of us..." I thought about Lucas, Micky's father. He would have these two jailed in a second.

Speak of the devil... "HEY!" I heard him not far away. "GET THOSE BITCHES IN A CELL!"


End file.
